In un cerchio infinito di luce e d'ombra
by Megnove
Summary: Per la "Saga della Capitale del Vento". Dedicato a Francesca... per i motivi che sa.


**In Un Cerchio Infinito di Luce e d'Ombra**

Perché siete arrabbiati?

Perché ce l'avete tutti con me?

Io…

* * *

I giorni sono passati. Tantissimi giorni.

Albe e meriggi e tramonti e poi nuovamente albe e meriggi e tramonti e la luce del sole attraverso le stagioni che scivolava sulle pietre ogni volta nello stesso modo, ogni volta in modo diverso, con colori leggermente diversi. Il vento a volte freddo, a volte caldo. La luna a volte tonda, a volte sottile. Il vento l'unico con cui parlare. Tanti giorni senza udire nessun'altra voce. Senza udire nemmeno la mia voce.

La mia voce com'è?

A volte sparivamo. Poi ricomparivamo. Le pietre erano un po' più o meno consumate. Gli alberi erano un po' più alti o un po' meno fitti. Difficile capire cosa succedesse. Non potevo controllare questo. Non potevo controllare niente. Cos'è il tempo? Quando cambiano le stagioni?

E sempre ancora di nuovo albe e meriggi e tramonti e poi notti e ancora albe e meriggi e tramonti. In un cerchio infinito di luce e d'ombra.

Silenzio.

Il tempo… io non ho strumenti o elementi per misurarlo. Io stessa… e ciò che mi circonda… restiamo sempre uguali.

Riesco a capire che qualcosa passa soltanto misurando la mia _solitudine_.

Mi sembra vagamente di ricordare quando non ero sola. I giorni più luminosi, lontani, lontanissimi della mia infanzia. Infanzia?

Ero stata fatta e quindi ero felice. Dovevo obbedire loro e questo mi rendeva felice. Erano un gruppo… o forse uno solo. Degli altri non ricordo più i nomi. Di lui non ricordo più il volto. Solo gli occhi con cui mi guardava. La voce con cui mi diceva cosa dovevo fare.

Andarono via. Non so quando. Non ricordo dove né come. Avevo il mio compito. Non mi serviva altro.

Il sole tramonta ogni giorno un po' più lontano e poi quando raggiunge un certo punto comincia a tornare indietro, poi di nuovo raggiunto un certo punto ricomincia ad andare avanti. Gli alberi cambiano. Il percorso resta sempre lo stesso. L'arco che traccia la luce cambia ogni giorno e poi ricomincia da capo. Le ombre si allungano e si accorciano di nuovo.

Quand'è il giorno della Festa del Sole?

* * *

Spariamo.

Tutto intorno scorre confuso. Non c'è giorno né notte.

Ricompariamo.

Sarà prima o sarà dopo? Qual è il senso di queste parole? Come scorre la vita delle cose? Aumentano e poi decrescono. Scompaiono e appaiono di nuovo.

Solo una cosa cresce senza mai scomparire. Perché? È questa cosa pesante che ho sul cuore.

Io proteggo ciò che appartiene agli dei. Rinchiusa all'interno. Quasi nessuna luce entra da fuori.

Cammino nelle strade all'alba e al crepuscolo. Nessuna voce arriva da lontano.

A volte esseri arrivano. So che sono simili a uomini perché somigliano a me. E io… devo essere simile a coloro che mi hanno fatta. Credo. È passato tanto tempo.

Sono ladri. Vogliono rubare. Io ordino. Il fuoco li brucia e li riduce in cenere.

Perché ce l'avete con me? Che vuol dire essere vivi?

È quello che devo fare. Se non dovessi farlo, non esisterei.

Mi piacerebbe chiedere loro qualcosa prima che bruciassero. Com'è il luogo da cui provengono. Se ce ne sono tanti come loro. Ci sono voci, tante voci e luci diverse del sole? Potrei essere felice là?

A volte qualcuno fa domande invece di cercare di rubare. Mi piace. Qualcuno con un bel volto. Gli chiedo di restare. Resta.

Così è. Comando, loro muoiono. Comando, loro restano.

Sono felice di avere compagnia rinchiusa al buio. Anche loro sono felici, all'inizio. Però poi cominciano sempre a piangere e lamentarsi. Perché? Non vogliono stare con me? Non gli importa che io sia felice?

Dicono che vogliono tornare a casa. Che non vogliono più essere rinchiusi in una tomba. Dicono che hanno fame e sete. Cos'è fame e sete? È forse un peso simile a quello che sento io? Quando chiedo che mi spieghino non capisco le loro parole.

È così bella la loro casa? Più bella di questo tempio? Più bella di me, perché debbano volerci tornare? Faccio domande. Alcuni di loro mi raccontano. Alla fine non durano molto. Tutti si consumano e diventano ossa. Questo mi rattrista. Sono di nuovo sola. Perché hanno voluto consumarsi? Non era bello stare insieme?

Non capisco.

Vorrei andare via. Vedere quei posti di cui mi hanno raccontato.

Vorrei essere diversa. Vorrei avere un altro compito. Ma non smetterei di esistere, senza il mio compito?

Vorrei…

…qualcuno che potesse stare con me senza consumarsi.

Qualcuno che capisse cos'è la cosa pesante nel mio cuore. E potesse dirmelo.

Dirmi qual è il significato di tutti i giorni e le notti che passano e passano. Di questo cerchio infinito.

* * *

Quest'uomo… è diverso dagli altri che ho incontrato.

Non ha paura di me. Tutti hanno paura di me quando mi vedono. Non si muove per attaccare. Si avvicina lentamente e mi guarda negli occhi.

Quest'uomo non è aggressivo. E non è qui per rubare. Ha un bel volto.

Ho visto molti uomini con un bel volto. Ma lui è diverso. È qui ma è come se non fosse qui. Però è più qui di quanto sia mai stato chiunque altro. È come se fosse… della stessa natura del vento. I suoi occhi sono tristi e sembra che sappia molte cose. Mi dice il suo nome. Mi chiede il mio.

Nessuno mi ha mai chiesto il mio nome. Io lo dicevo prima di dare il mio ordine, e questo li faceva sempre fuggire. Ma lui non fugge. Fa domande. Vuole sapere di me. Della mia vita. Di chi sono.

Nessuno aveva mai voluto sapere chi sono. Neanche i tanti che sono rimasti con me.

Sembra che… _si preoccupi _per me?

Neanche questo era mai successo.

È possibile preoccuparsi… avere premura… per qualcuno diverso da se stessi?

Percepisco che… in qualche modo, lui è _come me_.

Forse vuol dire che gli dei sono tornati a prendermi? Forse hanno conquistato il mondo di fuori e hanno finalmente inviato un messaggero che mi ci conduca?

O forse ci sono molti altri come me in quel mondo e io non l'avevo mai saputo?

Com'è fatto quel mondo? Potrei forse andarci? Potrei mettere fine a questa interminabile successione di luci e di ombre?

Se restasse… lui non si consumerebbe.

Potrei avere qualcuno a tenermi compagnia nel buio per sempre. Parlare con qualcuno per sempre. Non sentire più soltanto la voce del silenzio accanto alla mia. Chiedere tante cose e avere tante risposte.

A ogni modo…

…è come se sentissi che la mia lunga attesa è finalmente finita.

* * *

Perché ce l'hanno con me?

L'uomo dal bel viso mi ha portato ad incontrare i suoi compagni. Sembra che abbia molta fretta di andarsene da qui. Non capisco il motivo. E sembra anche che loro siano molto arrabbiati. Non capisco nemmeno questo.

Alcuni di loro… sono anch'essi simili a me. Quindi non sono ladri da bruciare. Non dovrebbero essere miei amici? Perché non mi capiscono?

I ladri devono essere eliminati. I sacrileghi attirano su di sé la collera del creatore. Così è sempre stato. Così deve essere. Perché adirarsi con me?

L'uomo dal bel viso mi difende. Mi difende contro i suoi stessi compagni. Allora è davvero preoccupato per me. Questo mi rende felice.

Anche se non capisco il motivo della sua ansia. Loro non saranno comunque colpiti. Io non lo ordinerò e quindi non accadrà. Uno è un ladro superstite. Ma non è più in condizione di nuocere. Il guardiano dovrà ascoltarmi, se glielo dirò. È stato fatto per obbedirmi, dopotutto, no? Perché non dovrebbe rimettersi al mio giudizio? E perché io… non dovrei poter giudicare secondo la mia volontà, dopo così tanto tempo…

Mi vengono dei pensieri strani. Forse è colpa del vento che è cambiato.

Ma ad ogni modo non importa più. Ho finito di comandare. Ho finito di giudicare e condannare. Presto sarò lontana da qui. Anch'io condivido quell'ansia, adesso. Le mie mani sono fredde, il vento penetra come per la prima volta i miei abiti leggeri. Andrò nel mondo di fuori. Uscirò finalmente da questo oltretomba, questo ripetersi del tempo sempre uguale. Vivrò la vita che vivono tutti gli altri… gli altri… esseri… umani?

Allora perché… perché… ho _paura_… ho paura che possa non accadere?

* * *

No.

Il guardiano… è arrivato.

Non l'ho chiamato io. Non ha obbedito a un mio ordine. Eppure è qui a minacciare queste persone. A minacciare _me_.

Certo. L'avevo dimenticato… o forse non ci avevo mai pensato.

C'è qualcosa di più importante dei miei ordini. Qualcosa di assoluto. Ed è che la missione non sia compromessa. Se io me ne andassi, la protezione sarebbe interrotta… il tesoro sarebbe a rischio. Io devo restare. Mi riporterà indietro. Senza misericordia. A qualunque costo. E senza preoccuparsi di distruggere chiunque sia con me e cerchi di portarmi via.

Non mi è mai sembrato importante… dargli l'ordine di uccidere. Era il mio dovere.

Ma ora… per la prima volta… penso… che queste persone non hanno fatto niente. Non _meritano _di morire… a causa… a causa mia. Non è _giusto_.

Non voglio che accada qualcosa di male… a _lui_.

Mi… mi _piace_… come non mi è mai piaciuto nessuno dei miei compagni.

Andrò. Tornerò là dentro… rinchiusa nel _buio_… nella _tomba_… per sempre… insieme alle ossa di quelli che mi hanno fatto compagnia in tutti questi secoli.

Il piano deve continuare. Deve essere portato a termine. Il tesoro deve essere preservato… fino a quando _loro _non torneranno a prenderlo. Questo è tutto ciò che conta.

Ovunque siano andati. Sempre se torneranno, prima o poi… sempre se esistono ancora.

In fondo è ciò per cui sono stata creata. Non avrei mai dovuto… non avrei mai dovuto… _sognare_.

Ah…

Ma…

_Non voglio _rimanere di nuovo sola!…

Non voglio dover sopportare di nuovo tanti giorni e tante notti… forse l'eternità… senza poter mai parlare con nessuno… senza mai poter _amare _nessuno. Non ora che per un breve attimo… ho potuto…

Perciò lo faccio ancora una volta.

Chiamo.

_Ordino._

No. Stavolta… supplico. Prego.

Vieni da me.

Io ti sto a cuore, non è vero? Me lo hai dimostrato. Ti piaccio. Ti piacerà anche restare rinchiuso con me. È piaciuto a tutti gli altri. Saremo felici insieme. Tu non ti consumerai. Parleremo… rideremo… basteremo l'uno all'altra, per sempre. Non ci servirà nient'altro.

Esito quasi terrorizzata nell'istante dopo aver gridato. Poi un'onda di sollievo mi investe quando inizi a muoverti. Ha funzionato di nuovo. Funziona sempre. Non sarò mai più sola…

Perché queste persone gridano? Perché vogliono fermarti?

Non è importante che io sia felice? Non sarai forse felice anche tu? Il mondo là fuori è pieno di uomini. Possono avere quanti compagni vogliono. Perché negarmene uno solo?

Non importa. Finalmente…

* * *

_No._

Il guardiano… ti ha preso di mira. Di nuovo disobbedisce ai miei ordini. Non ascolta la mia voce. Perché? Tu non sei un ladro… non è _necessario _che ti bruci…

A meno che… non pensi che tu stia cercando di rubare _me_… e non voglia eliminarti perché io sono preziosa per il piano… non… non avevo mai pensato… una cosa del genere… non avevo mai… pensato…

No…

Non deve farlo…

Non deve farti del male…

Non ucciderlo! Non ucciderli!

Loro… sono _vivi_! Sono _vivi_!

Io…

* * *

E prima che tutto diventi buio… prima che tutto si spenga…

…riesco a pensare che finalmente è finita.

E forse… che ora… ora riesco a capire…

…qual era il _senso_ di questo cerchio infinito di luce e d'ombra.

* * *

–Tu… l'avevi capito fin da prima che era un robot?

–Diciamo… che lo sospettavo. Il fatto che avesse detto di aver vissuto per tanti secoli… Nonostante potesse contare sul potere della piramide, non credevo che potesse essere _davvero _una divinità. Come probabilmente non lo erano coloro che l'hanno costruita. Ma soprattutto, il modo in cui parlava di se stessa… del mondo intorno a lei, e del mondo esterno… Non aveva esperienza di altro che non fosse il suo io. E non concepiva altri sentimenti e bisogni che non fossero i suoi. Era lei sola il centro del proprio mondo… perché non aveva mai incontrato esseri umani che non fossero ladri da distruggere o trastulli per un tempo troppo breve. Anche… costringere… _ordinare_… era l'unico modo di amare che conosceva.

–Come un bambino appena nato.

–Non era stata costruita per _pensare_.Non era previsto che sviluppasse una personalità… non serviva per il piano dei suoi padroni. La sua capacità di ricordare, di provare emozioni, avere sogni, era frutto di un'anomalia. Non poteva più essere una semplice macchina… ma non aveva neanche la possibilità di crescere come essere umano, nel suo completo isolamento. Eppure… proprio questa anomalia, alla fine, ci ha salvato la vita. E nei suoi ultimi istanti, probabilmente, anche lei è riuscita per la prima volta a capire cosa vuol dire preoccuparsi per qualcuno al di fuori di sé… al di là del semplice bisogno e desiderio.

–Aveva cercato… di controllarti, vero?

–Forse. Non saprei dirlo con certezza. Ho visto i suoi occhi brillare… ho avvertito una _pressione_… ma soprattutto, il suo _bisogno_. Così forte… così disperato, infantile, assoluto. Almeno in parte, alla telepatia posso resistere grazie ai miei poteri. Ma… una tale solitudine… mi ricordava tanto quella che ho provato per tanto tempo _anch'io_. Non potevo lasciare le cose come stavano. Se solo… fossi riuscito ad aiutarla… a _liberarla_…

–Non… non lo avevo capito. Mi dispiace.

–Sai, amico… io penso che, dopotutto, tu l'abbia liberata.

–…

–Basta anche un solo istante a dare un senso a tutta la vita. Per quanto la vita possa essere lunga, e l'istante fugace. Noi… dovremmo sapere anche questo. Grazie a te… ha scoperto cosa significava sognare… sperare… ribellarsi… amare… e _vivere_… è riuscita a superare i limiti della sua esperienza ristretta… fino al punto di sacrificarsi per qualcun altro. È morta da _essere umano_. Penso che possa considerarsi soddisfatta… e che ti sarebbe grata di questo.

–…

–Amen.

–La seppelliremo… accanto agli altri che sono morti qui. È una vittima dei suoi creatori, esattamente come loro.

–Pensandoci… dove saranno loro adesso? Torneranno un giorno o saranno spariti per sempre? Aveva un senso che lei continuasse a custodire il loro tesoro o era tutto per niente? Qual era il loro proposito? Se solo avessimo potuto chiederglielo.

–Un giorno potremmo scoprirlo, amici. Un giorno. Forse… fin troppo presto.

–_Più non temer di folgore bagliore._

_Né di tuono l'orribile fragore._

_Più non temer calunnia od impostura._

_Finite son per te gioia e sventura._

_Spettro insepolto mai ti nuocerà._

_E a te venga ogni amante_

_sensibile e gentile,_

_polvere ognun diventi,_

_polvere grigia e vile._

_Più sortilegio non t'incanterà._

_Né maleficio più ti stregherà._

_Né male alcun cattivo ti farà._

_Dissolviti tranquillo nella pace,_

_e splenda il tuo ricordo come face._

–Shakespeare, _Cimbelino_


End file.
